ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Titan (season 1)
|last_aired = |episode_list = List of Attack on Titan episodes |next_season = Season 2 }} The first season of the Attack on Titan anime television series was produced by IG Port's Wit Studio and directed by Tetsurō Araki. Attack on Titan was broadcast on the Mainichi Broadcasting System from April 7 to September 29, 2013, and later aired on Tokyo MX, FBS, TOS, HTB, TV Aichi and BS11. Both Funimation and Crunchyroll have streamed the series with subtitles on their respective websites. Funimation has also licensed the anime for home video release in 2014. Episode 1 of the English version premiered at Anime Boston, with other episodes put on Funimation's subscription services. On television of the series has broadcast weekly on Adult Swim's Toonami block on May 3, 2014, starting at 11:30 p.m. EST. For the first 13 episodes, the opening theme song is by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is by Yōko Hikasa. For the rest of the season, the opening theme song is by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is "great escape" by Cinema Staff. The opening themes were collected on Linked Horizon's single "Jiyū e no Shingeki" which sold over 100 thousand copies in its first week of sales. __TOC__ Episode list |episodes= | AltDate = May 3, 2014 | ShortSummary = For over a century, humans have been living in settlements surrounded by three 50m gigantic walls, Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina, which prevent the Titans, giant humanoid creatures who eat humans, from entering. Eren Jaeger, of the town called the Shiganshina District, wishes to see the outside world by joining the Scout Regiment, as he likens living in the cities to livestock. Despite this, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackermann and their mother Carla Jaeger are against him joining the Scouts. Even after seeing the Scouts return home with large casualties, Eren expresses his interest to join, which impresses his father Grisha Jaeger, who promises to show him what lies in their basement once he returns. After Eren and Mikasa rescue their friend Armin Arlelt from a group of delinquents due to his views that the walls will not protect them forever, the Colossal Titan, a 60m Titan suddenly appears and knocks down the gate to the Shiganshina District, which lies in the outer edge of Wall Maria, allowing smaller Titans to enter. As the town erupts into mass panic, Eren and Mikasa rush back to their house, only to see Carla pinned under their collapsed house. As a Smiling Titan approaches them, Carla begs them to flee, but they refuse until city guard Hannes arrives and assures them that he will defend them. However, as he charges towards the Titan, he is overcome with fear and takes Eren and Mikasa away. Eren watches in horror as a Smiling Titan eats Carla. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = May 10, 2014 | ShortSummary = Hannes apologizes to Eren for not saving his mother, admitting he was afraid of the Smiling Titan and that both Eren and Mikasa are still weak children. Some of townsfolk of the Shiganshina District escape to the inner Wall Maria, while the soldiers try to hold off the Titans. The soldiers try to close the gate, but the Armored Titan rams the gate, breaching the inner Wall Maria, and causing those inside to retreat even further inside Wall Rose. Some time later, Eren has a strange dream in which his grieving father forcefully gives him an injection and his key before being woken up by Mikasa. Eren grows disgusted with the people of Wall Rose as the latter do not like sharing their food or homes with the refugees. During the next year, as a food shortage becomes apparent, the government orders the refugees to either work on the farms or fight to reclaim Wall Maria. About 250,000 people, 20% of the populace, choose to fight, only to be wiped out by the Titans. Eren vows revenge and joins the army along with Mikasa and Armin. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = May 17, 2014 | ShortSummary = The drill instructor Keith Sadies inspects the new recruits of the 104th Cadet Corps and provides a barrage of verbal insults. When he comes across Sasha Braus, who is eating a potato, he punishes her by having her run around the camp until sunset and not giving her any food or drink. Eren develops a rivalry with Jean Kirschtein, who desires a safe and easy position in the Military Police Regiment within the inner city walls. The recruits train on an omni-directional mobility gear apparatus, where they have to balance themselves while suspended on cables. After Eren has trouble balancing, he asks Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover for help and discover they too are among the few who have personally encountered Titans. The next day, Eren balances on the apparatus but falls, but Keith discovers that Eren's apparatus was defective and passes him after a retry with different equipment. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = May 24, 2014 | ShortSummary = Five years since Wall Maria fell, Keith evaluates the recruits for their strengths and weaknesses. After training in hand-to-hand combat with Reiner and Annie Leonhart, Eren learns later that night that Jean and several other recruits hope to join the Military Police Regiment to avoid having to fight Titans. On graduation day, Eren and Mikasa rank among the top ten of their class. They are eligible to join the Military Police Regiment, but Eren declines and announces that he is joining the Scout Regiment on the front lines, leading Armin and Mikasa to join him. They are assigned to the Trost District, one of the cities which is at the outer edge of Wall Rose, where they discover other classmates have joined. The Colossal Titan appears and breaches the gate. Once Eren regains his composure, he takes command and orders a counterattack. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = May 31, 2014 | ShortSummary = The Colossal Titan destroys the wall's cannons, but it vanishes into a burst of steam before Eren prepares to attack its weak point. The Military Police Regiment scrambles to evacuate the people of the Trost District and set up defenses before the Titans enter the city. Assigned by Commander Kitts Woerman of the Garrison Regiment to different squads, Mikasa helps with the evacuation, while Eren and Armin provide backup at the front lines. With the Titans now in the city, Eren recalls his lessons that in order to kill a Titan, they must strike the nape of its neck. As Eren and Armin's squad attack, their comrades are killed or eaten by the Titans one by one, with Eren himself losing his left leg. Armin, paralyzed with fear upon seeing his comrades' fates, is picked up by a Bearded Titan and almost swallowed. Eren, recalling when he and Armin wished to see the world outside the walls, manages to drag and toss Armin out of the Bearded Titan's mouth at the last moment. He reaches for Armin with his left arm out of the Bearded Titan's mouth, but the Bearded Titan closes its jaws, severing Eren's arm and swallowing him. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = June 7, 2014 | ShortSummary = Armin awakens to find himself surrounded by Conny Springer, Christa Lenz and Ymir. As Armin heads back to the rearguard, he blames himself not being strong enough to save Eren. Meanwhile, an Abnormal Titan approaches the city's exit gate, which is crowded by refugees. Once Mikasa kills the Abnormal Titan, she threatens a greedy merchant holding cargo to let the refugees pass first. After she is thanked by a mother and daughter, Mikasa has a flashback. In the year 844, a year before the fall of Wall Maria, Mikasa was targeted by three slave traders, who murdered her parents in a struggle. After Grisha and Eren discovered the corpses while making a visit, Eren secretly tracked down the slave traders to a nearby hut and killed two of them in an attempt to save Mikasa. However, the third slave trader appeared and began strangling Eren. Encouraged by Eren, Mikasa overcame her fear and gained resolve to kill the third slave trader. After the children are found by the Military Police Regiment, Mikasa was invited to live with Eren and Grisha. Back in the present, Mikasa slays more Titans and goes to help the other squads evacuate. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = June 14, 2014 | ShortSummary = The surviving squads, unable to reach the inner walls due to their omni-directional mobility gear being low on gas, lose their fighting spirit as the nearby supply depot is overrun by Titans. Mikasa seems unfazed after learning from Armin that his entire squad perished, including Eren. She rallies the others to reclaim the supply depot, inspiring them to join her in the attack, but Mikasa ends up running out of gas midair and falls into an alleyway. Jean assumes command, but he loses his nerve when he sees some of his comrades being eaten by Titans. As a blonde Titan approaches Mikasa, she prepares to attack with her remaining broken blade, but a mysterious Titan appears behind her and brutally kills the blonde Titan, much to her confusion. Armin and Conny show up, shocked to witness the mysterious Titan not only fighting other Titans, but also showing knowledge of their weak point and using hand-to-hand combat techniques, while completely ignoring the humans. Armin gives Mikasa his gas tanks and blades so that she can support the others at the supply depot. Mikasa, however, refuses to leave him behind and ponders on the mysterious Titan's strange behavior. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = June 21, 2014 | ShortSummary = With the supply depot swarming with Titans, Armin has the idea of using the mysterious Titan to defeat them. Mikasa and Conny agree with his plan and defeat the Titans attacking it, before rushing to the supply depot. Meanwhile, Jean and the others reach the supply depot despite suffering more casualties on the way, with Armin, Mikasa and Conny arriving soon after. Armin's plan works, but while the mysterious Titan is able to attract the enemies outside, seven smaller Titans remain in the fuel storage area. With their equipment out of fuel, Armin devises another plan. The survivors draw the Titans' attention to an elevator and shoot them in the eyes to blind them, while seven of them jump from the ceiling to finish them off. Sasha and Conny fail to kill their targets but are saved by Mikasa and Annie. Having successfully replenished their fuel, the soldiers prepare to retreat. As they see the mysterious Titan defeating all of the other Titans before collapsing, they are shocked to watch Eren emerge from its body. Mikasa reaches Eren and cries upon confirming that he is alive, while Armin notices that Eren's severed leg and arm have somehow regenerated as well. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = June 28, 2014 | ShortSummary = Captain Levi of the Scout Regiment and his squad successfully retake a town from the Titans until they are called to an emergency at the Trost District as the Titans have invaded the city. When Eren was eaten and swallowed by the Bearded Titan, he found himself in its stomach along with the bodies of its victims. His rage at the Titans caused him to burst out of the Bearded Titan's stomach by transforming himself into the mysterious Titan and going on a rampage against them. Although Eren's comrades saw him emerge from the mysterious Titan, they all agreed to keep it a secret and bring him back inside Wall Rose. However, Kitts also witnessed this and has his men aim their weapons at Eren. Armin and Mikasa try to defend Eren, but to no avail. As Kitts fearfully orders the cannons to fire on the three of them, Eren recalls hazy memories of his father giving him an injection, telling him to reclaim Wall Maria and go to their home's basement with his key. In order to protect Mikasa and Armin from the cannons, Eren partially transforms himself into a Titan, sheltering them inside his ribs. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = July 12, 2014 | ShortSummary = Eren climbs out of the partially transformed Titan, telling Mikasa and Armin about the basement in his former house. He believes that it holds the secret to mankind's preservation and the key to destroying the Titans. Kitts once again orders the cannon to be loaded out of fear. Eren comes up with two plans of escape. The first is for Eren to retreat as a Titan and criminalize himself in the eyes of humanity, and the second is to have Armin convince Kitts that Eren is an asset rather than a danger. Armin comes to the conclusion that he can still defend his friends despite his cowardice, deciding to try and talk their way out of being executed. Armin tentatively convinces Kitts, only to have him be overcome by fear and give the order to fire once more. The order is halted when Commander Dot Pyxis and his men intervene, sparing their lives. In return, Pyxis asks Eren if he will transform himself to block the gap in Wall Rose to prevent more Titans from getting in. Eren agrees, regardless of whether or not he will be able to control himself as a Titan. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = July 19, 2014 | ShortSummary = As Armin helps Pyxis's subordinates coordinate a plan, morale among the troops begin to drop, as some want to desert and be with their families. Pyxis silences everyone by reminding them that if they abandon this chance to finally win against the Titans, they will be subjecting their families to their terror, which convinces the troops to stay. Claiming that Eren is the result of a secret project to turn humans into Titans, Pyxis plans to have most of the troops gather at a far corner of the Trost District to lure most of the Titans away while Eren as a Titan carries the giant boulder to seal the hole. Along with Mikasa, Eren will be guarded during the mission by three of the best elites of the Garrison, them being Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska and Mitabi Jarnach. As they approach the giant boulder, Rico, who is doubtful of the mission's success and does not completely trust Eren, reminds him that many lives are at stake. Finally reaching the boulder, Eren transforms himself into a Titan, only to suddenly attack Mikasa. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = July 26, 2014 | ShortSummary = Mikasa tries to reason with Eren in as he is a Titan, but to no avail. Eren continues his attack and accidentally incapacitates himself, slumping to the ground. The squad protecting Eren sends up a red flare to signal that the plan has failed, much to the dismay of the troops observing from the wall. As Armin heads toward Eren to investigate, the elite squadron argues and eventually agrees to protect Eren instead of abandoning him, still recognizing him as a valuable military asset. During the operation, Jean is separated from Connie and Annie after his omni-directional mobility gear malfunctions, forcing him to hide from two Titans in a building. Armin reaches the unconscious Eren, but Mikasa calls to him, warning that he is in a dangerous state. Armin plunges his sword into the side of Eren's neck, which briefly awakens him. As Armin speaks to him of the outside world and reminds him of his promise to kill all the Titans, Eren leaves his dreamlike state and regains control. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = August 2, 2014 | ShortSummary = Jean manages to acquire another set of omni-directional mobility gear from a dead soldier and escapes, thanks to Annie, Connie and Marco Bott distracting the Titans. With Eren as a Titan carrying the boulder towards the gate, Ian orders everyone to protect Eren from the Titans at all costs. Eren finally blocks the open gate with the boulder, and Rico fires a yellow flare to signal that the operation was a success. As Armin tries to pull Eren from his Titan body, they are cornered by two Titans, but Levi saves them in the nick of time. All Titans remaining in the Trost Districts are eliminated except two, which are captured for research. Jean, Sasha and Annie all mourn the deaths of their fellow comrades among several casualties. Meanwhile, Eren is chained in a cell guarded by the Military Police Regiment, where he is visited by Levi and Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment. After listening to his story and reasons for wanting the Titans dead, Levi allows Eren to join his squad under his command, though Eren is warned that Levi would personally kill him if he ever betrays the squad or loses control again. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = — | ShortSummary = This is a recap episode of the events during the first thirteen episodes. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = August 9, 2014 | ShortSummary = The populace is divided over whether Eren is their savior or their end. Eren is brought to a military tribunal to be judged by Commander-in-Chief Dhalis Zachary, who will decide whether Eren should be given to the Military Police Regiment or the Scout Regiment, both of whom have their own reasons for wanting him. The Military Police Regiment wants Eren killed as he is seen by them as a menace, while the Scout Regiment wants to use him to retake Wall Maria. Becoming furious upon hearing from a merchant that Mikasa is accused of being a Titan as well, Eren calls out the Military Police Regiment and their supporters for their cowardice. Levi brutally beats down Eren in retaliation, but Eren does not transform into a Titan. Levi uses this to show to the court that the Scout Regiment can control Eren, and proposes that Eren is to be made part of his squad. In the end, Zachary gives Eren to the Scout Regiment, where Erwin and Hange Zoë welcome him. As Eren is getting treatment for his wounds, they discover that he grew back a tooth knocked out after being beaten down by Levi. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = August 16, 2014 | ShortSummary = Levi and his Special Operations Squad, composed of Eld Gin, Oruo Bozad, Petra Rall and Günther Schultz, bring Eren to the old Scout Regiment headquarters, where Eren will learn to control his Titan powers under their watch. As Levi orders the castle to be cleaned, Petra assures Eren that Levi does care about the people under his command despite his rude and harsh demeanor. Meanwhile, Erwin and Miche Zacharius discuss the new recruits joining the Scout Regiment and how they must prove Eren's usefulness to Military Command within a month. Hange asks Eren to help her in her experiments with the two Titans they have captured, which she named Sawney and Beane. She has an obsession with Titans where she treats them like people despite the many times she puts herself in danger. It is revealed that the Titans need sunlight to survive and their bodies are disproportionately light despite their size. The next day, the Scout Regiment discover that Sawney and Beane have been killed. As Hange mourns for them, the Scout Regiment deduce that the culprit is a soldier who escaped using their omni-directional mobility gear, which makes Eren wonder who their true enemy is. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = August 23, 2014 | ShortSummary = As the recruits are investigated over Sawney and Beane's deaths, Annie, who will be joining the Military Police Regiment later, gives advice to Armin and Conny that it is their choice to decide on which military division they should join. The 104th Cadets are later greeted by Erwin at the Decision Ceremony, where he tells them that the goal of the Scout Regiment's expedition on the following month is to reclaim the Shiganshina District and find the secret hidden in the basement of Eren's home. After telling the recruits of the Scout Regiment's high mortality rate during each expedition, Erwin tells the recruits that they may stay and join them or leave to join the other branches. Most recruits leave, but Jean joins the Scout Regiment in honor of Marco with others joining him as well including Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Conny, Sasha, Christa and Ymir, despite their fears. As the Scout Regiment prepare themselves for the expedition, Eren is reunited with his friends and learns what happened to the others. Jean questions whether Eren can truly control his Titan powers as they are risking their lives for him. With everything ready, the Scout Regiment begin their 57th Expedition beyond the walls. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = September 6, 2014 | ShortSummary = As the 57th Expedition gets underway, the Scout Regiment assemble into their Long-Range Scouting Formation, wherein the Scouts spread out around the main wagon train and report by flare gun if Titans are nearby so the group can alter course to avoid conflict with them if possible. After Armin's squad manages to kill an Abnormal Titan, a Female Titan suddenly appears from the right flank at high speed. Much to Armin's shock, the Female Titan's body withstands their blades and is intelligent enough to kill his seniors easily. The Female Titan captures Armin, but after removing his hood and seeing his face, she leaves him alive and continues running. Armin is picked up by Reiner and Jean, who reveals that their right flank was wiped out by the Titans. Armin then realizes that the Female Titan is possibly another intelligent Titan like Eren. When the three of them give conflicting locations for where Eren is in the formation, they realize the Female Titan's target is Eren and that they must stop her. Avoiding their failed attempts to attack, she leaves them and heads towards the center group. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = September 13, 2014 | ShortSummary = Armin, Reiner and Jean are left stranded after their encounter with the Female Titan. They are left with only one horse, but they are soon saved by Christa who arrives with extra horses. They wait for the order to withdraw, but to their surprise, they discover that the operation is continuing albeit heading in a different direction. Meanwhile, news reaches the center group about the annihilation of their right flank by the Female Titan as she continues to wreak havoc within the formation. The whole formation soon reaches the Forest of Giant Trees with only the center row entering, while the rest defend the forest from Titans. Eren realizes something is wrong when his squad has no idea what Erwin's orders are and what Levi is doing. As the Female Titan chases at their heels, the squad desperately await Levi's command to attack, but Levi instead tells his squad to cover their ears as he fires his flare gun. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = September 20, 2014 | ShortSummary = Levi fires a noise round and tells the squad to keep moving forward. With more of the rearguard being killed by the Female Titan, Eren begs his squad to let him fight, but they tell him to trust Levi's decision. Eren recalls when he was unable to transform into a Titan for experimental purposes in front of Hange, Levi and his squad. During a break when he tried to pick up a teaspoon, Eren suddenly partially transformed, leading Hange to deduce that Eren is able to transform into a Titan not by solely injuring himself but also due to his desire to fulfill his goals. The squad apologized to Eren and told him they should trust each other. Remembering this, Eren decides to trust his squad's plan. It is then revealed that Levi's squad is bait to lure the Female Titan into an ambush, where Erwin and his men fire hundreds of grappling hooks to trap the Female Titan. Levi leaves his squad to meet up with Erwin to determine the identity of the Female Titan. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = September 27, 2014 | ShortSummary = With the Female Titan restrained, Erwin and Levi try to ascertain her identity with no success as she is able to crystallize her skin to prevent them from cutting out the human inside. Armin, Jean and the rest of Levi's squad realize it was Erwin's plan to use Eren as bait to draw out the mole within the army who joined them after the Walls fell and only revealed his plan to those who were part of the Scout Regiment before the fall. Meanwhile, the others wonder what is happening inside the forest. Levi taunts the Female Titan, prompting her to give a loud scream that draws all Titans in the vicinity towards her. Despite the Scout Regiment's attempt to stop them, the Titans ignore the humans and eat the Female Titan's body in a frenzy which makes Erwin call off the expedition. However, with no confirmation that the mole has also been eaten by the Titans, Erwin orders Levi to regroup with his squad. Meanwhile, the mole, disguised as a cloaked Scout Regiment member, attacks Levi's squad and kills Günther. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = October 4, 2014 | ShortSummary = Erwin tells Hange that it was a mistake to think all intelligent Titans are like Eren, since the Female Titan has unique abilities far beyond that of a novice. Elsewhere, the mole transforms into the Female Titan and chases after Levi's squad. Armin theorizes that the mole is someone who had seen Eren transform during the invasion of the Trost District. Eren wants to transform into a Titan, but the squad tells him to trust in their skills and keep moving forward. Eld, Oruo and Petra manage to blind the Female Titan and attempt to cut off her arms. However, the Female Titan quickly regenerates her right eye and kills the three. Seeing his comrades dead, a grieving Eren transforms into a Titan. Believing his comrades and squad's death could have been avoided if he had transformed in the first place, Eren fights the Female Titan in a long battle. The Female Titan finally defeats Eren by taking off his head and swallowing his human body. Mikasa attempts to stop the Female Titan, but to no avail. She is later joined by Levi, who tells her to keep their distance, as the Female Titan is getting tired. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = October 11, 2014 | ShortSummary = While Mikasa distracts the Female Titan in order to get Eren back, Levi debilitates the Female Titan at high speeds, but Levi injures his leg when saving Mikasa from leaving herself vulnerable. Mikasa then goes with Levi, who retrieves Eren from inside the mouth of the Female Titan, leaving it badly wounded and slumped against a tree. The Scout Regiment retrieves the corpses of their fallen comrades, with Erwin ordering that the lost corpses be reported missing in action. One their way back into town, the Scouts are chased by two Titans, one of which is killed by Mikasa. They outrun the other Titan after Levi reluctantly orders to dispose some of the corpses in order to lighten the wagon's load. Later, Eren wakes up from a dream of his past and finds himself and the Scout Regiment back at town safely behind Wall Sina. The townspeople not only berate the Scout Regiment's ineptitude, but also become enraged and upset at Erwin over the failure of the mission and the casualties that were sustained. As a result of the failed expedition, Erwin and his subordinates are summoned to the capital, where the final decision of Eren's custody will be made. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = October 18, 2014 | ShortSummary = Annie has a dream of being trained by her father before waking up. In the Stohess District, the Military Police Regiment are ordered to escort the Scout Regiment convoy once they enter the capital. Annie's colleagues Hitch Dreyse and Marlo Sand joined the Military Police Regiment for opposite reasons, one for its current corruption and the other its possible reformation. After the convoy has entered the Stohess District, Annie is secretly called by Armin in the alleyways. Armin begs for her help, as he is helping Eren escape the capital, and the one riding in the convoy is actually Jean in disguise. Although declining at first, she finally agrees when Armin believes that she is a good person. Armin leads Eren, Mikasa and Annie to an underground tunnel, but Annie refuses to enter. Armin finally reveals his suspicion that Annie is the Female Titan, noting that she used Marco's omni-directional mobility gear to kill Sawney and Beane and that the Female Titan did not kill him during the 57th Expedition. After Eren and Armin beg Annie to prove them wrong by following them, she laughs and soon transforms using the spike in her ring. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = October 25, 2014 | ShortSummary = A few days before Eren is escorted to the capital, Erwin and Armin told him about a plan to capture Annie, the person shockingly believed to be the Female Titan. Back in the present, Eren, Mikasa and Armin manage to escape a tunnel collapse while being hunted by Annie as the Female Titan. Eren tries to transform but is unable to, and Mikasa suspects that his feelings for Annie are preventing him to do so. When Eren is trapped in another tunnel collapse, Mikasa and Armin distract Annie away from Eren. Meanwhile, Commander Nile Dawk of the Military Police Regiment demands an explanation from Erwin on what is happening as his men hold him at gunpoint. Mikasa and the rest of the Scout Regiment distract and try to capture Annie, while Armin and Jean attempt to free Eren from the rubble. Armin tells Eren that he has to fight Annie as anyone who refuses to sacrifice can never change anything. As Eren thinks about what Armin said, he remembers his hatred for the Smiling Titan who killed his mother. Eren finally transforms into a Titan and charges at Annie in a rage, smashing into a cathedral. | LineColor = 21110B }} | AltDate = November 1, 2014 | ShortSummary = Inside the cathedral, a group of worshipers are crushed to their deaths, leaving the surviving priest awestruck. Eren and Annie fight each other in their Titan forms throughout the Stohess District, causing destruction and civilian deaths. Erwin, who accepts responsibility for the damage his plan has caused, is arrested by Nile, who orders the Military Police Regiment to help evacuate the civilians. After exchanging several blows, Annie is overpowered by Eren and attempts to escape by climbing up Wall Sina, but Mikasa cuts off Annie's fingers and sends her falling. Eren prepares to eat Annie, but he stops when she starts to cry. Her body starts encasing itself in crystal before he recuperates in human form. Erwin attends a government inquiry to clear his name, explaining that he kept his plans secret to prevent leaks, despite the casualties during his plans. His new plan is to find intelligent Titans and use them to launch a counterattack against the Titans. Eren stays with the Scout Regiment, and Annie is put under the custody of the Scout Regiment. In the epilogue, a piece of Wall Sina crumbles, revealing the face of a Titan within the wall. | LineColor = 21110B }} }} Home Media Japanese English Notes References Category:Attack on Titan episode lists